Map
The Map is available by pressing the (default) key in-game. Map Page Legend: #Chat button. Opens chat windows. #Victory Points Scoreboard. Hover over to see NC, TR or VS victory points goals and progress to Continent Locking. #The top-center of the map has a drop-down menu to view other continents. If an empire's banner is on the background of a continent name it means that empire was the most recent empire to capture the continent. That empire is receiving a continent locking benefit for that. #Clicking the «Help» button will open several panels of how to use the Map page (information below). #Clicking the «Logout» button will end your current game session and bring you back to the account character selection screen. #Squad spawn option. If you are currently a member of a Platoon/Squad, there will be aviable your squad's spawn logistics (if possible). #Standard spawn options (including any available Continent Warpgate at the bottom of the list). #Captured/owned regions that need defending. #Class and Loadout with which you are going to deploy at selected location. #'«Deploy»' button. Once you have selected a spawn point, click this button to deploy at selected location. #'«Squad Deploy»' button. Allows to spawn in or near your Squad Vehicles or Spawn Beacon (if available). #'«Instant Action' button. Will deploy you at any fight where their empire population is within 20% of an enemy’s population and at nearest available spawn point to the action; this includes Sunderers and base spawns.Statistics Menu.png Filters Menu.png File:Legend Menu.png File:Search Menu.png Tactical Overlay Menu.png Tactical Overlay Menu 2.png #Window that display ether a «Statistics» panel, that displays current Continent Population, World population or Territory Control for the current Continent; «Filters» panel where you could apply various filters to the map; «Legend» panel, that shows map legend; «Search» that allows to search for specific region or base; and «Tactical Overlays» that allows to view and edit map drawings. #Allows to switch between «Statistics», «Filters», «Legend», «Search» and «Tactical Overlays» windows. #Map zoom level slider. #Hovering over a region brings up a details panel about that region. Displays the current population of the selected region, including the time remaining before the region is either captured or defended and etc. #'«Support»' button. Allows to go on «Ask For Help» webpage, use «Report a Bug» form and open chat «Command List». #'«My Character»' tab. Tab where you can see «My Profile», «Stats», «Leaderboard», and «Boosts» page tabs. #'«Map»' tab. The currently selected one. #'«Classes»' page tab for the six different classes depending upon your current character's empire. #'«Vehicles»' page tab depending upon your current character's empire. #'«Implants»' page tab. #'«Directives»' page tab for Infantry, Vehicles, Weapons, and Events #'«Social»' page tab for joining a Platoon/Squad, Leadership Certs, Outfits, Friends, Voice and Chat, Notifications, and Video. #'«Depot»' page tab for purchasing Daybreak Cash, Membership, Bundles, Weapons, Implants, Boosts, Utilities, and Cosmetics. #Change in-game settings. Regions Facility Types Region Control Lattice Control Capture Indicators Status Indicators Facility Benefits Finding Fights Hotspots Player Activity See Also *The World **Lattice Links **Continent Locking *Mini Map *Icons *Alerts *Keybinding